


Telekinesis

by cest_what



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first lines drabble for dorrie6's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/emotionalperil/44790.html">'Telepathic'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinesis

"Shindou, this is ridiculous," Touya says, shifting irritably on the other side of the goban.

"Shut up, it's not." Hikaru frowns, concentrating more fiercely.

"You are _not going to move the stones with your mind_."

Hikaru looks up, giving him a level glare. "Not on my _own_," he says. "Obviously."


End file.
